gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Grey
William "Billy" Grey ' is a character in the ''Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as the main antagonist of The Lost and Damned and as a minor character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Background Early Years Billy Grey was born in 1971 in Acter, Alderney. He was introduced to violence and racism at a young age, by watching news coverage of the Vietnam War and/or Chinese Cultural Revolution deaths when he was under 10 years old (as he arrogantly tells a Triad capo during Chinese Takeout). Around 1984, he was friends with Michael Klebitz when Michael was 15 and Billy was 13, and Billy was introduced to his younger brother Johnny Klebitz, Johnny being only 10 at the time. According to Michael, Billy "thought he was Jesus on an acid trip" and quickly became a bad influence on Johnny. Michael, in contrast, became a soldier in Iraq and an upstanding citizen, criticizing Billy's and Johnny's criminal biker lifestyle. In 1986, Billy was arrested for stealing a bike when he was 15, which Johnny would soon imitate in 1991. Billy committed many other crimes and served up to two years in juvenile hall before he and Johnny both joined the Lost MC. He was arrested for murder in 1989 when he was 18, possibly alongside Brian Jeremy who was arrested for the same crime in the same year (whether or not, Brian would eventually be his most loyal follower in the Lost). The Lost MC Billy worked his way up from a prospect to president of the chapter. Billy is shown to be a sadistic and violent leader and as president, he enacted the worst acts of violence to the Lost's ongoing rivals since 1982, The Angels of Death. During his presidency, he was to blame for an accident that handicapped fellow Lost member Angus Martin, and put their AOD rival Joe Jon's nephew in a coma. His drug problem severely worsened; he began using heroin. The mission This Shit's Cursed reveals that Billy used to take steroids. At another point in time, Billy slept with Johnny's girlfriend Ashley Butler; despite common belief, this goes against most normal Outlaw Motorcycle Club's laws, as sleeping with a member's girlfriend or old lady/wife is strictly forbidden. Johnny became understandably jealous but never outwardly criticized Billy for it, possibly hinting that his relationship with Ashley was already weak due to her drug addiction, with the affair being the final add-up for the relationship's end. Events of The Lost and Damned Return In early 2008, Billy was arrested with heroin and was placed in rehab. Johnny became president in his place, giving Billy's motorcycle to the Angels of Death as a peace offering. Months later, he was released and reclaimed his place as chapter president, also continuing his drug habits. Billy and Johnny quickly conflict over how to lead the gang, and Billy steadily showed signs of getting greedy with power and possibly going morally insane. Return to Jail After, Jim Fitzgerald said he didn't want to work the way Billy wanted him to, and he wanted to give the heroin they stole from the Angels of Death back to the Triads. Billy then contacted the Triad leader, arranging a deal. It has been revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Chinese Takeout that Billy wanted the Triad leader to kill Johnny and Jim. They made their agreement, Johnny and Jim went to the deal while Billy and Brian waited outside. The Triads failed to kill the two, and attacked Billy and left him to be arrested by the police that had arrived due to the shooting that they betrayed Billy. After this, Johnny regains control of The Lost. Betrayal and Death While in the state penitentiary in Alderney, Billy makes a deal with the FIB to testify against The Lost. Johnny and the remaining gang members broke into the Alderney State Correctional Facility. The Lost shot through the police and Billy was executed by Johnny before he could be taken away into the Witness Protection Program. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene (Boss) *Angels in America (Boss) *It's War (Boss) *Action/Reaction (Boss) *Buyer's Market (Voice) *Off Route (Post-mission phone call) *This Shit's Cursed (Boss/Betrayal/Arrested) *Get Lost (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout LCPD Database Information '''Surname: Grey First Name: Billy Age: 37 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: The Lost OMG Criminal Record: *1986 - Hijacking *1987 - Assault *1989 - Murder *2002 - Racketeering Notes: *Head of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Recently convicted of drug related felony and sentenced to rehabilitation. *Johnny Klebitz is been believed to have taken control of the Chapter while Grey was incarcerated. Murders committed *Angels of Death Lieutenant - Murdered for crashing his party and flipping him off.﻿ Trivia *When Johnny Klebitz and Billy Grey are arguing early in the episode, Johnny mentions that Billy's Revenant "Chopped that girls leg off," and that Billy put Joseph Johnson's nephew into a coma. He states that this the reason, apart from the financial problems, that the bike was not returned. *Billy is missing a President patch on his vest on his concept artwork. *Billy has a skull tattoo with "1%" inside on his forehead. "1%" means that the Lost MC is an outlaw motorcycle club. His tattoo is also similar to Charles Manson's. *Billy has betrayed Johnny twice. First, in This Shit's Cursed, where he conspired with a triad member to kill Johnny (although it is only seen in Chinese Takeout in TBOGT). In Get Lost, where he pins a major drug operation on Johnny and his "buddy in the chair" (Angus Martin) so he can have them sent to prison. *In the Meet Billy Grey trailer, he is seen driving a Zombie and Hexer. However, he is not seen driving either of these in the game. *There are four colored wings on Billy's vest. The purple one indicated he once engaged in a group sex with at least four people. *After Johnny kills Billy in Get Lost, his police database still says that he is in custody instead of deceased. This is the same for GTA IV and TBoGT. *In Clean and Serene, before Johnny gets back to the clubhouse, you can see that Billy wore blue jeans and brown causal boots while in rehab. *According to the LCPD database, Billy is 37 years old by the time of the events of The Lost and Damned. Michael Klebitz sends Johnny an email which states that Billy and him were friends at 15 when Johnny was 10. This contradicts what the LCPD police database says about his age. What the email says is probably just an error. *Billy, Dimitri Rascalov and Big Smoke are the only antagonists who disappear after their betrayal and reappear only when they are killed. In Get Lost, in Billy's case. Billy is also the only one of these three who doesn't disappear by choice (since he was arrested). *Billy is the only main antagonist in the GTA IV era that is not Russian. (Dimitri Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin are the main antagonists of GTA IV, and The Ballad of Gay Tony, respectively, and they are both Russian.) *Non-chronologically, Billy is one of two main antagonists to be killed in their first appearance (TLAD) and reappear in another game (TBoGT), the other being Catalina and Ricardo Diaz. Gallery BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Billy Grey. Revenant-TLAD-front.jpg|Billy's Revenant. Get Lost 9.JPG|Billy being executed by Johnny. BillyGetsArrested.jpg|Billy about to be arrested in This Shit's Cursed. Get Lost 2.JPG|Billy in the prison. PrettyBoy.jpg|Billy smashes Pretty Boy in Mission Clean and Serene. ---- de: Billy Grey es: Billy Grey fr: Billy Grey nl: Billy Grey pl: Billy Grey pt: Billy Grey Grey, William Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy